Venom
by BlushingLotus
Summary: When Sakura becomes infected with a deadly poison, she must turn to one of her male teammates for a cure. That is, if she can handle the steamy antidote. Sasu/Saku


**Author's Notes:**

I do not own any Naruto characters. I am not making a profit from this.

This fanfiction contains sexual content known as smut. ;) If that's not your thing, I suggest you move on.

Sasuke is part of team seven in this fanfiction. The reader may decide if he has left the village and returned or if he never left at all. The characters are age eighteen, so there is room to believe either. I believe Sasuke is referred to as an avenger once, but this does not mean anything necessarily plot wise regarding Itachi being alive or dead.

Most importantly, enjoy!

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

_Amore Cephidele- Nicknamed "LoveBug". Insect found within moist regions. Injects victims with potent venom. Instantaneous death for insect size victims. Kills rodents and small animals within a few hours. Kills humans within twelve hours of bite. Venom is slow moving towards the heart. Once the venom reaches the heart, the heart will completely stop all together. Bites are marked with central dot. From the dot, a streak moves outwards to the central chest. Wounds closer to the heart result in faster movement of the venom._

Sakura bit her tongue nervously. She had been searching her medical texts for over an hour now, trying to analyze her wound. Her methods of removing the venom had remained unsuccessful previous to finding the entry in scroll. The description matched her wound perfectly. She had until 6 am before she would fall into unconsciousness. By 7 am, she would no longer have a heartbeat.

She eyed the streak moving up her leg from her ankle. At least the bite wasn't on her chest. The further the wound was away from her heart, the better.

_Venom is naturally removed from the system after intercourse. Male and female hormones produced after intense orgasm combine and counteract venom pathways to the heart. _

_Hence the name "LoveBug"_, Sakura thought sarcastically.

She read further into the passage, hoping that she could solve this problem by herself and a steamy fantasy. Tragically, she could not. Male participation was required.

_Oh no. _

Her stomach almost dropped out of her. Her heart began to race. She bit her lip even harder. Her hands were shaking. At age 18, Sakura Haruno had yet to lose her virginity. Her entire experience with sexuality had been limited to a few kisses and even fewer kisses involving tongue. She had no boyfriend, and even if she did, it would hardly matter since she was on a mission with her team.

Her team of three eligible males. Naruto. Sasuke. Sai.

Her face flushed instantly.

Her only chance at survival was by getting sexed up by one of them.

_Oh please.. no… _

Each male member was in his own room at this time. She didn't know about Sai or Sasuke, but she knew Naruto was in a deep, heavy sleep by now. His snores echoed through the walls, reminding her that it was nearly ten o'clock.

Sakura knew she'd have to pick one, go knock on his door, and explain the situation.

_Or I could find a stranger…. _

But the small village she was in had no wandering men looking for a partner at this time of night. Even if there were men available, she couldn't see herself getting comfortable enough to enjoy the coupling.

_It'll have to be one of my team mates…_

And so a game of pick the perfect sex partner ensued. Sai was immediately out of the question. He'd read a book the entire time about how to correctly do it and stare at her with those wide blank eyes. She would be completely creeped out.

_Naruto or Sasuke then…. _

Her face completely flushed and she put her hands to her cheeks. This was completely terrifying.

When it came to choosing who she would rather have sex with, the answer was completely obvious to her. She had long desired for Sasuke and with passing years had begun to lust over his gorgeous features and body. The two had developed a friendship. The friendship was hardly a close one compared to his and Naruto's, but Sakura knew Sasuke regarded her as someone important in his life.

However, Sasuke's affection seemed limited to casual care about her over all wellbeing, remembering of birthdays, common courtesy, and a barely concealed protective demeanor. She assumed his protectiveness stemmed from his own emotional issues over loosing people in his life, rather than his own personal attitude towards her. Perhaps if she engaged his protective nature, she would be able to seduce him.

_I bet his touch is completely tender… and he knows where to trail his fingers. _

Many nights when she was alone she would entertain several fantasies about the dark haired nin. The thought of him running his hands along her body instantly aroused her, and she knew that his lovemaking had to be absolutely delicious. After all, he was an extremely graceful fighter. A man who was graceful in combat just had to be even more graceful in bed. However, asking Sasuke for sex, even if it was to save her own life, would be completely humiliating.

_Sasuke never handles these kinds of situations well. I wouldn't be surprised if he said no and to go ask Naruto. _

If she were to ask Naruto, she surely would be instantly accepted and pulled into the bed. Naruto was an extremely close friend to the pink haired girl. His romantic advances had somewhat died down over the years, but Sakura was certain Naruto still found her attractive. She found the boy to have a sweet loveable charm, but she wasn't sure if she was attracted to Naruto enough to become aroused. Sure, she would be more relaxed with Naruto since he was a far less intense person than Sasuke, but that would hardly matter if she didn't want him.

Sakura shook her head to clear herself of disgusting thoughts of doing her teammates. She was completely mortified that she sat in her room choosing which of her teammates could get her off better. How perverted! While both of her possible partners were drifting to sleep, she debated who she should bother for a late night romp.

She almost choked at the thought. How terribly embarrassing…

_How do you seduce someone anyway? Where would I put my hands? Should I just let him.. Ahh!_

Sakura shook her head of such thoughts. She couldn't believe her first time would be because of venom. Lame. Even more terrifying was the fact she needed to have an orgasm. According to the scroll, it had to be a rather intense one too. Ino had often warned her that her first time would be painful and not to expect any pleasure until her second time. Whoever she slept with would have to be gifted in the art of sex to get her there her first time…

It would have to be Sasuke. He practically radiated sexual energy.

Unable to process the dirty thoughts raging through her mind, the kuniochi jumped to her feet. Regardless of how the sex act needed to be performed and who it needed to be performed by, she needed to shower first.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Sasuke drifted into the gates of sleep slowly. His eyes were closed, but his ears remained aware of the quiet sounds of the night. From across the hall, he could hear the dull sounds of Naruto snoring. The snores should have annoyed him, but by now they were a source of comfort. Years and years of listening to his obnoxious teammate sleep had conditioned Sasuke to relax from the noise. Unfortunately, he was struggling to completely fall into sleep due to his female teammate.

From the room beside his, he could hear Sakura pacing. This was less comforting, but she had complained of an injury on her ankle. Not knowing the nature of the injury, Sasuke assumed the proficient nurse had healed herself and was now testing the waters on her ankle. He hoped she would get to bed soon. Sasuke could never sleep knowing his teammates were still alert.

Sometime ago he had heard Sakura turn on her shower. He had almost fallen asleep then, but shortly after the pacing had begun.

Perhaps the annoying girl was struggling with some sort of personal problem. Whatever it was, he hoped she would go bug Naruto about it. He hated having personal problem talks.

Then the pacing stopped. Sasuke gave a rare, hidden smile of relief and rolled over. Rest at last.

**Knock. **

No. Sasuke opened one eye and looked at the door. She had not come to bother him. If it were an emergency, she'd knock again. Sasuke hoped she was merely visiting on a whim, and his ignoring of her would get her to leave.

**Knock. Knock. **

Sasuke let out a long sigh. He couldn't ignore her now. She needed him, and his nature wouldn't let him rest until he knew why. No matter how bad he wanted to relax.

"Pain in the ass," He muttered to himself as he rose to open the door. His bare feet padded across the floor quickly, accidentally kicking a discarded shirt from earlier. Secretly, he enjoyed being the one she chose to bother for whatever reason. Sasuke loved being her favorite, even though she attempted to hide it over the years. Her growing closeness with Naruto was a serious thorn in his side, so any opportunity he received to still maintain his rank was well granted.

He raised a brow at the sight of her when he opened the door. She was wearing a thinly hidden, terrified look on her face while fidgeting with a scroll in her hands. Her choice of attire was also extremely unusual. She wore a small white tank top with red shorts. The tank top barely held in her full breasts and exposed some of her flat stomach. Her short, damp hair barely kissed against her mostly uncovered shoulders. The shorts exposed most of her legs. She was practically naked…not that he really minded.

"What?" He demanded, cutting to the point.

She bit her lip, unsure what to say.

"May I come in?" She squeaked. Sakura hadn't been ready to see Sasuke looking so sexy already when he answered the door. His bare chest was merely inches away from her…and looking completely toned and perfect. She was used to seeing him shirtless, but the impact of what she was about to ask for hit her hard as she eyed the exposed skin. Sasuke stepped aside, allowing her into his room.

To calm herself, Sakura reminded herself of a constant joke and debate between her and Naruto. Often the pair would joke together on why Sasuke was constantly taking off his shirt during practice. Naruto had also observed aloud that Sasuke favored open shirts which exposed his chest. The pair even had an inside joke that Sasuke didn't even own a normal shirt any more.

"Maybe he gets hot from all the fire jutsus.."Sakura would ponder with the blonde haired boy.

"I think he just wants attention," Naruto would counter with a gleam in his eye. "He wants the ladies to rub up on him. He's a huge pervert."

"Oh, he is not!" Sakura would say with a laugh.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah… the clan is definitely going to die out. The guy has no drive."

"Are you going to stand there staring off or say something worthwhile?" Sasuke interrogated, jarring her from her memory. His arms were crossed, only making the muscles on his arms and shoulders more pronounced. His eyes conveyed a message that he was not happy with her late night appearance into his room. Sakura took in a deep breath.

She could do this. He was logical. He was protective. He would understand.

"You remember that I said I was bitten by something?" Sakura asked meekly, unable to meet his eyes. Sasuke lowered his gaze to her leg, where she had wrapped the bite in cloth. In her frantic dervish of primping, she had decided to cover the wound, since it may ruin the mood. Whatever mood there could be in a bizarre situation like this.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, his eyebrow raised slightly in concern.

"Yes… well, no. I guess not right now.. but I may be.. if you help.." Sakura stuttered out, unsure of where to even begin. "But you don't have to! Help, I mean.. If you want me to go, I will, and we can act like nothing happened… or something.. And I'll ask someone else."

Sasuke just tilted his head slightly and gave her a penetrating stare. He normally would have snapped at her for making no sense, but there seemed to be a mist forming in the corners of her eyes. Unable to find a gentle way to ask her what she meant, he decided to stare at her. However, his dark eyes penetrating into her green ones only frightened her more.

Sakura then thrust the scroll in her hand out into him. She had it open to a certain section with an insect illustrated beside a description. Sasuke removed the scroll from her hands to read the section over. Trying his best, Sasuke attempted to remain stone-faced. The news of her injury and its special cure was not what he had been expecting from her.

_Venom is naturally removed from the system after intercourse. Male and female hormones produced after intense orgasm combine and counteract venom pathways to the heart. The exchange of sexual fluids…._

The room was a dead, uncomfortable silent.

"I'm really sorry about all this.." Sakura whispered softly, making Sasuke feel a little guilty. "I don't mean to make things weird or anything. I don't want to ruin anything between us."

The pair look around, avoiding eye contact. Sakura's face was plagued with embarrassment and guilt. Her hands covered to cheeks, perhaps in attempt to calm herself from what she had just asked for. Sasuke felt tense, as if he were about to take advantage of someone far too innocent. Although he was usually a man of few words, Sasuke decided to speak up and say something comforting. Something to tell her this wasn't _that _inconvenient for both of them... that nothing was going to be really out of order from tonight's events.. anything to cut the silence.

"We would have eventually," Sasuke remarked knowingly, his eyes looking in a different direction from her.

Sasuke often had whims of taking advantage of his female teammate. She had developed such full feminine curves that his eyes were prone to wandering. Her skin was supple to his eyes and tempting to his tongue. He knew long ago that any longing gazes and lustful words would lead Sakura into his arms. While the thought was a daily temptation for Sasuke, his respect for Sakura had long prevented him from any advances. Seducing her would be deliciously fun for him, but he cared far too much for her emotional well being. He wasn't exactly a healthy relationship kind of guy. He was constantly beating the crap out of his best friend. He lived in a ghost district, a man without any family. He knew he was a mess, and he wasn't about to tangle some sweet girl into his mess. No matter how many nights he woke up in a sweat from a dream about her…

Plus, Naruto's wrath when he would find out was something else to consider.

But that didn't mean he had written Sakura off for a potential lover and partner. He had merely decided to postpone any attempts with her until the timing felt right. In the mean time, he decided to sabotage any man who got too close to her. His honorable choice not to seduce her wasn't going to be wasted by some creep. Sakura was going to stay a virgin until the Uchiha decided to get his hands on her. Apparently, fate decided that tonight would be the night his hands would roam…

"Come here," He purred softly, pulling the pink haired woman by her waist. Sakura's moist eyes widened as he pulled her closer. She had expected more of a struggle with him. Not instant acceptance. The fact he was so willing excited her greatly and terrified her even more.

Sasuke pressed his forehead into hers and glanced over her blushing cheeks. She really was cute when she blushed like that. He moved his hand to cup her cheek, his thumbs drawing lazy circles near her lips. His other hand remained at her waist, pulling her closer still.

"Your first time?" He murmured softly. She nodded. Sasuke smirked in victory, inwardly. His plan had worked. She was going to be all his.

Sasuke's eyes became half lidded as he moved his lips almost against hers. He was only a breath away from her. The couple had never kissed before, so he decided to allow her to engage in the first truly affectionate gesture. Sweetly, she pressed her lips against his in a gentle, chaste kiss.

His lips were softer and warmer than she expected. In fact, his acts were far more seductive and tender than she ever could imagine. Her attraction to Sasuke increased tenfold as he moved his lips across hers. He nibbled on her bottom lip lightly in order to get her to separate her lips. Then, his clever tongue made its way into her mouth, slowly.

Sakura felt moisture and tension collect in her most secret of regions. Her nipples were peaking upward, almost as if to beg for his hands' attention. How could she have ever thought this would be awkward? His ministrations were far from awkward… they were simply arousing and tempting. And he had only kissed her too.

Sakura began to moan softly into Sasuke's mouth, as her tongue lulled against his. Her hands slipped into his hair and tugged to the strands in order to pull him closer. Sasuke was amused by the whimpers and hair pulling. He took great pride in his natural ability to make a nervous girl into an aroused one with a few simple moves. He smiled against her mouth as his hands found their way to her hips. He would see to it that her evening would be completely enjoyable and that his every whim and desire would be satisfied.

He kissed the corner of her mouth as he made his way down to her jaw line. He nipped at her jaw line softly, before making his way to the juncture between her jaw and neck. There, he nipped again. Sakura whimpered in response.

He was trying to restrain himself from panting, but he found his breathing was beginning to struggle. His manhood was full and throbbing… begging for some kind of touch or friction. Sakura's frequent moans and whimpers seemed to only fuel his desire and throbbing even further.

His kisses and gentle bites grew more passionate against her neck. Her hands remained buried in his hair, clenching and unclenching with pleasure. He _had _to undress her soon. He needed to feel some skin on skin contact. Once his lips were running across her shoulder, he clenched his teeth on her tank top strap. He pulled the strap down off of her shoulder and kissed his way across her chest again. Soon, the second strap was pulled off her shoulder by his teeth. His hands found their way to the hem of her tank top and pulled upward. Next thing Sakura was aware of was that she was completely topless in front of Sasuke. His eyes were fixed upon her chest. The sight of her pale, silky breasts and tightly puckered pink nipples had him panting with need. Based on the look of awe on Sasuke's face, she judged that he was overwhelmingly in approval of her bare curves.

His rough, calloused hands cupped her soft, smooth mounds. She was even better developed than he had ever imagined. His mouth began to salivate in excitement as he bit his bottom lip. His thumbs brushed across her pink buds, and she gasped at the sensation. She had already gathered that Sasuke had a fixation with licking and biting, and she knew her nipples would be next. Her excitement was released in the form of whimpers as his thumbs slowly circled around her nipples. Her fists tugged at his hair roughly on instinct and Sasuke let out a low rumble of a groan. She was driving him close to his own peak already and the sexy little minx had yet to even be exposed to his manhood. The situation would be remedied soon however.

He continued to slowly torture the pink haired nurse with his lulling thumbs. His teeth, no longer content with biting his lower lip, had begun to tease the underside of one of her breasts. Her hips were beginning to grind against his lower half, searching for relief from the powerful sensation he was giving her.

Sasuke continued moving his mouth along the underside of her breasts until both sides were given adequate attention. No longer able to deny himself, he ran his tongue along her peaked, pink nipple. Sakura cried out in pleasure and began to buck her hip against him more violently. He continued twirling his tongue around her nipple, while his thumb teased the other. Apparently, Sakura's breasts were incredibly sensitive to the touch. He slowly switched sides, giving the second mound equal attention. He was more than aware that she was ready to be laid down on the bed, but he wanted more foreplay. He wanted her screaming in relief by the time he entered himself inside her.

Which means the girl would need a little dirty talk….

"Sakura," His voice purred out lowly to get her attention. His entire tone was dark and erotic. She whimpered in response and in anticipation. He was entirely thrilling in the bedroom..she could hardly wait to see how he performed every act.

"I always imagined you had pink nipples.." He murmured as he kissed along her breasts. His hands moved her thighs and began to rub slowly upward, messaging the entire way.

"I wonder where else you're pink," he teased as his hands reached the end of her shorts. She gasped as he tugged them down swiftly, leaving her only in a pair of white panties. Sasuke dropped to his knees.

He began kissing the front of her panties lightly. Her hips moved forward in rhythm.

"Are you pink here too, Sakura?" He questioned mischievously as he continued to leave chaste kisses on the cotton. Sakura could only whimper in response.

"I bet you are," He continued as he began to pull off her panties. "Pink…and hot.. and tight… and wet."

Her face flushed. She was more than wet from his touches. She was completely soaked.

Sasuke then kissed her skin.. from beneath her bellybutton all the way down to her slit. Nothing in Sakura's life had ever prepared her for what he did next. Sasuke's fingers began to rub at her sex, as his tongue licked her clit. She cried out, almost unable to handle the sensation while standing.

Looking down at Sasuke, Sakura let out another groan of desire. He looked incredibly sexy with his silky hair mussed, his long lashes lowered sensually, and his tongue flicking slowly at her sex. Suddenly, Sasuke slipped two fingers inside of her. She cried out, both in a mix of bittersweet pleasure and pain. Sasuke had been right about his guess that she was tight.

His tongue continued to tease her bundle of nerves above her opening, while his fingers moved hotly. Soon any feeling of pain was gone, over taken by the sweet pleasure of Sasuke's stimulation. Sakura began gasping for air, unable to breathe with so much pleasure. Her eyes were beginning to roll back into her head. But Sasuke slowed his hot movements, and moved himself away from her. She tried not to cry out in disappointment, but a few murmurs of sorrow escaped her.

The Uchiha stood and lifted her into his arms in one swift motion.

"I can't wait any longer," He grunted, carrying her over to the bed. He slipped his tongue back into her mouth. His velvety tongue rubbed against hers, eliciting more electrifying sensations. His kisses grew rougher as he became more aroused. Sakura was caught somewhere in between crying out in joy and whimpering in nervousness. Before now, she had merely allowed herself to be seduced by Sasuke. Now, she had to take action and pleasure him… something she knew nothing of. The entire experience was delicious and tantalizing, but this was her first time. Thankfully, the burning in her ankle was long forgotten for the burning in her loins. All she could think of was finally getting to see Sasuke naked and wondering how she should go about getting _him _to cry out in delight.

He sat her down on the edge of the bed. Standing, his hands moved to the waistband of his pants, but before he could remove them a soft voice whimpered out.

"Can I?" Sakura asked shyly, her hand reaching for his waist. He smirked and nodded, moving closer to her reach. Sakura revealed Sasuke's skin to herself slowly. Each inch of his skin was flawless and smooth. As one hand tugged down the waist band, the other rubbed at his lower stomach. The Uchiha purred.

Sakura prepared herself for finally seeing Sasuke's manhood. She could see from the bulge in his pants that he was of an impressive size, but she was still eagerly to see just _how _impressive. She pulled remaining inches down excitedly; ready to see him completely bare.

He was thick, long, and unbelievably hard. Her mouth watered.

She took his cock into her hand, shyly. She was unsure of what exactly to do to him, but her instincts desired to play with his throbbing cock. Sasuke grinned wickedly at the sight of her shyly playing with him.. running her fingers lightly from the base to his tip. He would have loved to teach her how to pleasure a man using her hand, tongue, and mouth…but his patience was wearing thin. He was far too aroused to be teased any more. He needed to take her.. and take her now.

He smiled to himself. He'd just have to teach her some _other _time. The sweet little creature had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

He leaned forward and pressed his mouth flush against hers, roughly. His strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, as he moved himself to straddle her. Pleasure tickled down Sakura's spine as she realized that the Uchiha was dominating her. While atop of her, Sasuke pushed her further onto the bed until both of the couple lay entwined in the middle.

Sasuke grabbed his cock and positioned himself past the aroused lips of her pussy. Using his tip, he rubbed against her wet clit. Sakura blushed and shivered in delight. She was completely soaked and ready for his lovemaking….and had been for quite some time. Sasuke was satisfied that she needed no more foreplay to prepare her for his manhood.

"Ready?" Sasuke purred out lowly in a deep, luscious tone.

Sakura moaned in response. She was far too drowned in lust from his tip's rubbings to fully grasp his question. All she desired was sweet relief from the ache he was giving her over and over again.

Sasuke positioned himself, ready to enter the lusty virgin beneath him. He slipped his cock in swiftly, grimacing when he realized just _how _innocent his cherry blossom was. Despite her tightness and pain she had to have been experiencing, Sasuke let out a low groan. The one thrust had felt damn good. Sakura cried out in a shock of pain from her first time, but she also felt an underlying pleasure from the sensation of being filled by Sasuke.

He began to kiss at her neck, trying to ease any pain. He knew to wait and let her adjust to his size. Then, he'd fuck her senseless.

Despite his panting, enraged lust, Sasuke felt some guilt that her first time was not under more romantic circumstances. Something inside him made him feel the need to tell her his feelings for her…so she knew he intended on doing this with her over and over again, regardless of their first coupling being somewhat forced.

"I've always wanted to be the one to take you," he murmured the hot confession into her ear. He nuzzled at her neck.

"I've always wanted it to be you," She responded in a breathy whimper. Despite the pain, she loved him being so close. Feeling his breath on her neck..his warmth all over.. the way his body fit perfectly atop of hers in such a masculine, dominating way. Desire washed over her again, and her body was begging for a release. Her hips began to grind against his, letting him know she was ready for more of his thrusts. Sasuke groaned in approval.

He slowly and surely thrust into her, making her whimper. Feeling how wet she was on his cock spread a heat throughout his muscles. Knowing she loved his thrusts intensified the heat further. Unable to handle the painfully slow pace, Sasuke increased his thrusts into her.

Sakura arched her back, mewling in approval. His tip was hitting a spot inside of her.. a spot that made her cry out in both relief and anticipation. Relief from the pleasure he gave, anticipation from wanting more and more of that pleasure. He grunted atop of her, burying his face in her neck to bite at it. Looking over his shoulders, Sakura eyed Sasuke's bare, toned ass. She watched it flex as he moved his hips against her. Unable to resist, she began to grab at it. Sasuke moaned against her neck, which heightened all of the sensations she was experiencing even more.

Sasuke continued at his medium pace, his thrusts hitting at her sweetest of spots. He was so deep in her and she loved the sensation of him withdrawing only to slam back into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, allowing him to sink deeper in still.

They both groaned.

His sinfully dark eyes gazed at her, watching her face twist in pleasure as he ravished her. When he wasn't watching her pleasured face, he was eyeing her full breasts bouncing from his thrusts. Her sensitive peaked nibbles were rubbing against his chest. Sakura loved feeling her nipples teased by the mere movement of Sasuke's chest. He loved how tight and wet she was against him. With each thrust, he felt himself being pumped by her. He could barely fit himself inside of her, but it was the delicious kind of being barely able to fit. He would hardly last much longer.

"Are.. you.. close?" he managed to pant out, groaning from her hip movements. He was driving her wild.

"Uhhh….Ahh!" Sakura cried, which he took to mean yes.

All while humping and grinding against his cock and his increasingly harder thrusts, Sakura thread her fingers into Sasuke's hair. She pulled at him, letting him know she wanted more of his kisses. Sasuke grunted from the tension of having his hair pulled and sank his tongue into her mouth.

Sasuke slid one hand beneath her ass, tipping her even more toward him. This allowed him the best penetration, which had Sakura screaming in delight. She cried out more, struggling to meet the rougher, wilder pace he was setting. They moved together, frantic with need to satisfy their passion and climax. Then, Sakura began to come under Sasuke.

She was shrieking with delight, crying out his name. It was a long, hard orgasm which made her buck her hips uncontrollably. She mewled more and more, crying Sasuke's name all the while. Sasuke had never found the term 'Sasuke-kun' more grippingly erotic in his life.

Her cries of her peak fell into whimpers as Sasuke continued to thrust. His continuing motions drawled out pleasure for her way past her peak. He tasted her sweat on her neck, all the while grounding out his own release with mind-numbing power. As he came, he moaned her name lowly and sporadically. Sakura cried out from feeling his hot seed release into her. Sasuke gave a few slow, final thrusts, and then collapsed upon her.

The pair dozed for awhile, giving one another soft kisses at times. Sasuke settled his head on her chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Their legs remained entwined. Sakura continued to run her hands through Sasuke's hair, only this time there was no pulling. She gently petted his scalp, causing him to sigh and melt onto her. A smile crept across her face as she watched the dark hair avenger doze. He hardly seemed like a fantastic warrior at this time, only an exhausted lover. A gentle and rare smile formed on his lips. Sakura had to restrain herself from cooing over him.

Before he fell too deep into sleep, she decided to check her bite. Undoubtedly, if there were any intense orgasm in the world to cure the bite, it would be the one she had just experienced. Yet, she couldn't quite relax until she saw the wound begin to heal. Gently nudging Sasuke, she tried to reach her ankle. The Uchiha monach rolled over onto the other side of the bed. He lay on his back for a moment, watching her. Before she could reach the wrappings on her ankle, however, she was pulled into his strong arms.

He hugged her gently, kissed her forehead, and tried to make her settle against his chest. She giggled softly at his second attempt to cuddle and began to rise again. Who would have thought he was so snuggly?

"I just want to check it," She said softly, nuzzling his neck so he wouldn't be too cranky. He looked slightly mollified and began to undo the wrappings himself. What was revealed was a smooth, delicate ankle. The red streak was almost entirely gone with a remaining small puncture. Sasuke nodded to himself and lay onto his back again.

Sakura watched him, unsure if she was supposed to join him in sleep or not. But his large hands landed upon her back and pushed her onto his chest. With a relief filled sigh, she laid against his chest. While he began to doze off again, she listened to his slowing heart beat. Something else nagged at her though. She was afraid to voice the fear a loud, since she knew she's sound foolish. However, she had to know.

"Sasuke?" She asked softly against his chest.

"Hm?"

"Is this a onetime thing?"

The question hung in the air for a moment. Sakura had expected the sex to be a one night stand, but things had changed once they started kissing. He was so seductive and affectionate. He was very attuned to her needs…and he had confessed he always wanted to take her. Once they were finished, he held her. However, prior to this night he had never treated her as anything more than a valued teammate. Was he only holding her now to be nice?

Sasuke ran his hand through her hair and kissed her cheek. She could be annoyingly unaware sometimes. Had he not just pulled her into his arms when he could have asked her to leave? Stupid girl. His stupid girl.

They'd have to work on their communication issues sometime.

"No," He murmured softly into her hair. She smiled and let out a happy cry. Wrapping herself close to his chest, she kissed him repeatedly.

"If you wait awhile," He began to tease, "I'll be ready for a second round in the shower..."

She giggled and blushed at the same time. The same blush Sasuke had always found to be cute.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Naruto Uzumaki looked at the ceiling in horror. He had been peacefully sleeping, until he heard the strangest of sounds from Sasuke's room. Never had he thought that Sasuke would sleep with a woman outside of procreation, much less while on a mission. He had been wrong. Sasuke Uchiha did have a sex drive! Then, he heard more disgusting sounds. His only comfort was taken in hoping the moans and cries would die down soon, and that maybe he could convince Sakura what he heard in the morning as juicy gossip.

Only, things got increasingly loud. Then the woman began to scream Sasuke's name. Naruto shivered in horror. Things only got worse when he realized he recognized the voice.

His fears were confirmed when he heard Sasuke cry out the name of his partner with his moans.

Naruto had the worst teammates. There he was, trying to sleep and they were doing it right next door! In an inn with paper thin walls! He was going to kill Sasuke and shame Sakura. He didn't care what they did together; he just didn't want to hear it ever. Never, ever again.

As the night fell back into quiet, Naruto believed the nightmare was over. He slowly drifted back to sleep, despite the emotional scarring he had just experienced. Then, the shower next door turned on.

He heard a giggle, then a groan.

Inconsiderate assholes.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Author's notes:**

The first of many, I hope. I have several different ideas on smutting to take place between Sasuke and Sakura for future fics. I am not sure if this will be continued or only be a standalone though.

In case anyone noticed or cared, I prefer the spelling of come to cum. I just think it's classier… well as classy as smut fics can get. ;)

This is my first fanfic (ever!), and I would love some feedback! Please be kind and leave a note! 3


End file.
